Amorphous
by princesshyuuga01
Summary: Dear Hyuuga Hiashi, Re: Hyuuga Neji's Report Card "Don't be too hard on him; Home Economics can be quite a dread, But if you really want to see an "A"…he has better luck doing the teacher instead." Sincerely Yours, Amorphous.
1. Chapter 1

**Amorphous**

**A/N: I will only be posting new stories until I am able to recover the files off my laptop, it decided to be a bitch and screwed the motherboard over so all my new chapters are inaccessible. **

The day dawned uncomfortably bright and early causing Sakura to pull the hangings shut against it. She breathed out a sigh, noting the vapor her breath made in the chilly morning air. Not bothering to cover her mouth she yawned and crawled listlessly back towards the warmth of her bed but stopped in her tracks cringing at the sound of the shower running.

She raised her hands to her temples and pushed against them, trying to silence the thoughts that were running through her head. It did no good to try to analyze the events of last night. Even if she had been clear headed, they'd have made no sense and they just seemed to get stranger and stranger.

Pinning up the long pink tresses that spilled over the ivory-smooth slope of her bare shoulders she decided that it was perhaps best she tried to tidy the room a bit. It looked as though a tornado had spent the night, instead of a man─correction─instead of her student. As the thought occurred to her, her conscience tossed a cold bucket of guilt on her.

For a moment or two she stood there looking at the rumbled sheets, the disarranged dressing table, the scattered pillows and the broken lampshade but not truly seeing them for what they were…a sign that maybe a letter of resignation needed to be placed on the headmaster's desk first thing Monday morning.

Her blood chilled, no decent and responsible young lady would have allowed herself to fall prey to her own predatory desperation. A proper woman's senses would not be on full alert when a mere boy enters the room. It was pathetic, she was pathetic.

He hadn't made a sound but she knew the exact moment he had entered the room. She could actually feel his body heat getting closer as he crossed the room toward her. And then he was standing directly behind her. She could feel the warmth of his breath coming into contact with her neck. Instinctively, she leaned back at the same moment he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, her bottom cradled inappropriately against him.

"Good morning Professor," he whispered in her ears.

She stiffened at being addressed by her given title, going flusher by the second. "We should talk about─" Her eyes drooped when she felt his lips at the base of neck, then moving slightly to taste the area beneath her ear in one warm lick. Shivers ran through her body. "─about…" she swallowed, leaning back farther and angling her head in such a way that his lips could explore her more. Now he was kissing her cheek, the fine line of her jaw.

"About?" He began taking slow steps backward and she followed, not that she had a choice, with his arms still around her waist. "About doing this again?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You are my student," her emerald eyes opened; slowly she turned in his arms so their gazes could meet.

She wasn't entirely sure that it was a good idea to do so which was confirmed mere seconds later when his lips came crashing down on hers and like she had imagined she would, there was very little resistance on her part.

"I hardly see how that's an issue," he murmured back hotly, taking his tongue and flicking it out to moisten her lips.

"I could lose my job," she muffled when he laid her down on the bed. She felt the heat of his desire all the way to her toes. It sent tremors straight throughout the center of her legs.

"No one has to find out," he lowered his head again, sinking slowly into a deep, lush, openmouthed kiss. It felt like reacquainting after a long absence, a languid exploration of lips and tongues, a leisurely build of arousal.

"This is inappropriate," she murmured in a sleep-roughened voice.

"Among other things," his mouth was hotter than before. It ignited every cell in her body, causing low groans to circulate in her throat that got caught in her lungs.

"This can't happen," A flushed sheen coloured her skin and her eyes glazed and darkened with need. "This can't happen," she repeated but even as she did her legs were helplessly wrapping themselves around his waist.

"But it is," he noted as she pulled his mouth to hers for another deep, intimate kiss.

"It can't…not again," she arched beneath him.

He swallowed her low groans. "Why not?"

"Because I'm using you!" she gave out suddenly out of fear that she hadn't the will power to stop herself if things went any further. If she could discourage him from continuing his pursuit of both their happiness, then maybe she'd be able to spare herself the misery and what little dignity had left. "Because I used you!" she said more calmly, her voice steadier.

His mouth became demanding, excruciatingly dominant in a way that made her stomach clench. And when he suddenly pulled back, she inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I wasn't crying last night because my cat died," she admitted hoarsely. "I hate cats actually, they give me allergies," she bit down nervously on her swollen lips.

"Then why were you so distraught?" he asked concern evident from the struggle in his eyes.

It's funny how she had planned this conversation in her head last night after regaining some amount of her common sense but it had sounded a lot less like rambling as it did now. "I don't even own a cat," she shook her head. "Have you ever seen a cat in my house?"

He touched his forehead against hers, "What are you talking about?" a chestnut eyebrow elevated under suspicion. His lavender orbs stared down at her still hazy with hunger. And she knew in that moment that anywhere else on the planet was safer than this─stretched out beneath his warm, hard body.

"Sasuke dumped me last night," she bit back a sob, wriggling awkwardly underneath his weight. "I was vulnerable and you were there for me," her eyes wandered about the room landing on any and everything aside from the charming boy above her. "I'm sorry," she finished almost reluctantly.

He had to swallow to find his voice; a tiny frown creased his brow. "That's all there is to it?"

She looked down at her hands placed firmly against his toned torso, digging deep for courage, and then raised her head to meet his gaze. "I'm your teacher, that's all there _**can**_ to be it."

A muscle ticked in his jaw, no words came. A veritable beehive of unfamiliar feelings buzzed through him, but not one of them could be described with words.

She could almost feel the waves of grief rolling off him and compassion filled him, reaching up and she traced her fingertips over his face. "I'm sorry."

He caught her arm, pushed it away from his face and stood up. "I'm afraid that doesn't cut it."

The kernel of anger she was trying to ignore couldn't be ignored any longer. "Well then go fucking tweet about it!" But it wasn't anger that was directed at him, she had pissed her own self off …big time. "Last night should not have happened. It was a mistake."

"Last night should not have happened for the reason it did, but it was not a mistake," he raked an angry hand through his hair but his countenance was that of deathly calm. "You felt it too."

"No, what I feel is disgust," she said firmly. "I am your teacher,"

"And if at all that had meant anything we wouldn't have done what we did."

His absolute confidence tipped the scale on her anger. She flew at him with her nails bared. The hard kiss he gave her in return so surprised both of them that it took a good ten seconds before Sakura realized it shouldn't be happening and pushed away at the same moment. She was left panting and horrified by her slow reaction but didn't hesitate to wipe the taste of him off her lips.

She drew a sharp breath, "Hyuuga Neji please leave."

"Sakura?" he pled softly reaching to grab her arm.

Her eyes flash angry green flames, "Its Professor to you!"

"You don't get to be upset," he told her. "It was my pride that got walked on and had shit wiped all over it."

"Be mindful of your word choice when you're speaking to me," she warned sternly. "And I've already apologized for sleeping with you," she swallowed with her chin up. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're sorry for sleeping with me?" He shook his head incredulously, adding in a flat monotone, "There are more than one ways to screw a person and you've done a fine job exercising every possible route with me."

She would have said something but words failed her instead she resorted to tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ears and digging her toes into the carpet. She was having a hard time focusing her attention of the peeved Hyuuga, as the seconds rolled by she felt dirtier and dirtier having him even look at her.

They fell into a stony silence, not like those they often experience whilst his tutoring sessions, those were companionable; they comforted her rather than make her feel as if she had to say something, anything, to fill an awkward lull in the conversation. But this silence distorted any control she had of her emotions, and stirred the profound sense of sadness and remorse that swamped her.

"I'm pretty sure you know that this us…" she pointed back and forth at them, "…doesn't work. You are one of my most prominent students, I don't want─"

Sakura's cell phone buzzed cutting her off, both pairs of eyes travelled to the pink device resting on the edge of the night table.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Neji asked gathering the last of his belongings and heading for the door, "It could be Sasuke," he said coolly but Sakura could sense the underlying bitter resentment.

Snatching up the phone she turned to him, "Remember to work on the case study for class on Monday."

He swung around angrily, "I'm dropping your class."

The door slammed behind him followed by the sound of another that she presumed had been the front door. It was only then that she answered the incoming call, but there was no one on the line. Cursing, she threw the phone on the bed and proceeded to get ready to take a nice long bath. She planned to scrub herself clean of any remainder of last night's incident. And she termed it an _incident _because… there was no other way to describe it.

While she was brushing her teeth she heard the cursed cell phone buzzed again from inside her bedroom. Whoever it was would surely get a piece of her mind. But in all her anxiety the phone nearly slipped from her wet hands…and it did a few moments after when she read the SMS:

"_**You get paid to give him lessons; instead you give him heads,**_

_**You're to keep his head in the books, not between your legs."**_

** Signed: Amorphous**

* * *

**A/N: This is merely a TRIAL story; if you're not feeling it then I'll delete it. Review to let me know what you think. **

**If your reviews do in fact lead me to continue then you can expect lots of mystery, twists, conflicts and all those delicious ingredients ideal for cooking up a pot of drama :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura glanced towards the cell phone on her desk, automatically reaching forward. Then she reconsidered, and subsided into her chair. She looked down at her hands. They were twisting nervously in her lap. If it was another SMS from Amorphous, she didn't dare open it, least it contained another audio of her repeatedly begging for a particularly brooding Hyuuga not to stop. That would certainly earn her the attention of, stimulate the interest of and cost her the respect of her class.

She glanced around the classroom, noting that Neji wasn't sitting at his usual desk but instead to the far side of the room. When his transfer out of her class was denied this morning he had at first refused to attend her class but later strolled in, threw his backpack unorthodoxly down and opted to pretend as if she wasn't actually there.

The other students were not oblivious to this tangible tension that brewed between their chemistry teacher and her favourite pupil, the nervous glances she sent in his direction did not go unnoticed. And they most certainly did not miss the fact that she picked up her cell phone every five minutes breathing a sigh of relief every time she found nothing.

It was that blasted recording.

It had thrown her into a state of anxiety, and was slowly eating away what little sanity she was hanging on to by a thread.

"_**Are you sure about this professor?" the muffled voice asked over the rustling of sheets and the tossing of something to the floor.**_

"_**Shhh…tonight, I'm not your professor," came the thick response.**_

_**There was the sound of a zipper being undone, clothing being torn from the body and thrown aside, the erotic symphony of flesh on flesh, mouth on mouth and then there was a whimper and afterwards…primeval cries of pleasure.**_

The shock of the recording had stopped her dead in her tracks this morning. Her hands fell open with surprise and dropped all her belongings in the parking lot with a crash, except for the phone, this time she held unto to it. Her fingers clenched the phone in her hand until her knuckles became white, her heart thumping like a swinging hammer against her breastbone. The SMS read:

"_**Does his report card reflect his class grades or his performance in bed? **_

_**It's kind of hard to tell…"**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

"Is it calcium monoxide or chlorine monoxide that is important in the breakdown of the stratospheric ozone?" A high pitched voice and a raise of hand brought Sakura out of thought and back to the present.

With a huge sigh and an even bigger effort, she put her hands flat on the desk to lever herself upright. She had to clutch at the desk for a second to steady herself. But she somehow managed to pull off the authorial façade that she'd been paid to flaunt. She regarded the teen for a moment then folded her arms, dressed in a dark suit and a white shirt all but her pink hair highlighted her commanding air. "I'm afraid that I cannot answer that."

"But Miss…" the brunette pouted, her chocolate eyes wide and expectant.

She rolled her eyes at the girl; one can only fake so many levels of maturity. Besides, the answer was a given and most importantly, they were doing a test. "Tenten I thought I told you to study…"

"Chlorine monoxide," an all too familiar voice replied. The girl squealed in delight returning her attention to her paper, no doubt jotting down the correct answer. Others followed suit and began erasing previous responses.

She made a mental note to deduct two marks from everyone's paper.

Sakura shot him a stern look. "Mister Hyuuga, I am most appalled at your behavior, this is a test!"

He didn't spare her a glance. The old Neji would have seen the hurt that spread across her face, even though she would have made an effort to hide it, an apology would have formed on his lips instantly.

The school bell rang indicating the end of the school day and as usual it was a challenge just to hear herself above the screeching of the moving furniture and idle afternoon chatter. "Please return all the answer sheets to my desk and have a wonderful afternoon everyone!" she shouted, the veins on her neck a visible sign of strain. "Except for you Mister, you remain behind," she pointed at Neji, an austere blaze of cold fire in her eyes.

He didn't so much as flinch, in fact it didn't look as if he had planned to move either way. With his back to the windows, head down and engrossed in whatever he was doing, he presented an imposing figure. Sakura wasn't sure what to do or say. His attitude in class was only an excuse to keep him behind.

After the students filed out she looked to see that no one was outside the halls spying on them.

As she did so she slammed the door shut cutting off any hope Neji had of an escape "We need to talk," she said urgently, edging towards his table.

She stopped a respectful distance and she knotted her hands together in an agony of guilt, and waited. It felt as though one end of her nerves were nailed to the tip of Neji's pen. The further across the page his hand moved, the further they stretched. And he seemed to have been writing an extremely long essay. But they both knew that it was just a part of the silent treatment.

Outside, swifts screamed across the sky. Dust motes spiraled up the shafts of sunlight thrown across the floor of the classroom. The heat increased. Sakura's temperature rose. Outside, cars honked and doors slammed. A clock ticked. There were whispers and giggles. Beneath his desk, Neji shuffled his feet. He was testing her nerves beyond endurance. Suddenly, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Her first word stopped his pen. The rest of them lifted both it, and his head. By the time her voice trickled into silence he was staring at her with naked curiosity. "That's interesting," he murmured at last, with a drawl that made her squirm. "Its award winning actually," throwing his pen down, he sat back in his chair. "If pretending to be blackmailed in order to blackmail me into keeping what happened between us a secret is what you're doing here─"

She moistened her lips, and threw her hands in the air out of exasperation, "Why would I record us having sex and then send it to myself?" She threw a hunted look over her shoulder at the door.

He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, "Well now only you would know the answer to that question, Professor Haruno," he drew out her name making it sound as though it tasted better on his tongue.

She felt a shockwave going through her chest, "Maybe you should see this for yourself," she murmured shifting her gaze from his to retrieve her phone from her desk. "Look…" she instructed showing him the text messages. But Neji was apathetic, even after she played the recording. Was that anger she could see in that tiny flicker of a nerve pulsing by the side of his mouth?

"Amorphous?" he wrinkled his brow. "Is this a joke?"

She flung herself down in the chair before him, supporting her weight on her folded elbows that she rested on his desk. It stung a little when he purposely created some distance between their faces. "I think it's someone from my Chemistry class."

"Based on…?" he didn't look convinced.

"Amorphous is a chemical term," her voice dropped several decibels. When she met his deadpan expression she added, "You are the top student of my class and I haven't done a great job keeping my favouritism is check. The others are out to get you," that sounded saner in her head. "Amorphous is a chemical term," she repeated.

He looked at her silently for several moments then got up shaking his head at her, "And paranoia is a psychological term." He may as well have added that she needed to seek help because his tone made it oh so clear that was what he was getting at.

She watched as he packed his bag and prepared to leave, "I know it isn't much to go on, but it was only last week that we revisited the states of matter in class. And I had mentioned the fact that water was amorphous─"

He cut her off tersely by finishing off her sentence, "─Not having any definite shape or form…like our relationship." He did very little to suppress a groan of annoyance. "This conversation is pointless. I was never going to mention what happened, I was trying not to remember."

"Thank you," she wasn't entirely sure why she was expressing gratitude when he had obviously meant to offend her. "We haven't decided what to do about Amorphous. Where are you going?"

He stopped short of opening the door, "I have detention." There was a moment of astonished silence but then he said, "Amorphous is indeed a part of Chemistry's lexicon but the fact of the matter is that _**you are **_a Chemistry teacher."

Sakura's mouth fell open so wide she felt her chin drop almost to her breast. She felt her heart boom like a cannon exploding in her chest.

He didn't believe her.

Outside in the hall Neji checked his watch, bristling at the fact that Professor Haruno had kept him fifteen minutes into his detention time with her preposterous allegations. He made a tut sound. A pitiful attempt at intimidation it was. Amorphous? Who did she think she was kidding?

He arrived at Room D4 – "If you can commit the crime then you should commit to doing the time"

He sent a frustrated scowl at the caption printed in bold below the picture of a student dressed in black and white strips sitting behind bars with a dunce cap on and a sign above his head which read **detention.**

He'd have to remember to have his fist thank Lee for this later, he thought as he grasped the door handle.

It was no surprise that the detention room was packed with its usual share of high school delinquents, Kiba and Naruto to name a few. Those guys have started competing with the desks and chairs to see who'd spent the most time in the detention classroom. He couldn't even begin to fathom why they were in detention because there was usually a plethora of reasons.

Shikamaru was there for sleeping in class, Neji supposed. Chouji was probably punished for frying the egg he was to nurture for his Home & Family project. And that was the eighth egg, but who's counting?

And of course detention wasn't detention if every once in a while it wasn't was graced by the presence of the local Femme Fatale, Yamanaka Ino. Neji wasn't one to assume but he was pretty sure that tiny skirt and revealing top she wore had something to do with her predicament.

"Take your seat pretty boy!" Professor Gai ushered. "And take a change of clothes tomorrow?"

He flopped down in the nearest chair, "What for?"

"Cars don't wash themselves," he said, his voice a sardonic edge.

Neji screwed up his face in a scowl, "I didn't do it."

"Sure you didn't," he forged a laugh. "Now shut up or I'll make you feel what it's like to have paper balls of spit blown at you through a straw."

Neji was resolute, "I didn't do it."

When he saw that the man wasn't going to drop it, he muttered a curse and fell silent. Someone touched his shoulders gently, "I know you didn't."

He spun around and met a face that he would never usually associate with criminal behaviour of any sort.

Hinata.

But before he got to ask her why she was in the room, a mob of pink stuck its head through the door and asked that he be pardoned from detention today. Being that Gai was so enamored with Professor Haruno's starry green gaze and genetically, impossible rosy hair, he offered no objections.

"Maybe we should get coffee some time," Gai suggested loudly before they both departed.

The classroom erupted with laughter just before Sakura closed it behind them. Neji was conscious of her eyes following his every moment and his resentment and anger hardened like a golf ball-sized lump in the middle of his chest. "If you got me out of detention just so you can pick up from where you left off when you were feeding me all that non-sense then I'd rather go back."

"We both know you didn't do anything," There was a note of ineffable sadness in her voice before she turned on her heels and walked off in the opposite direction. "It's the least I could do."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, the words 'thank you' had turned to bile in his throat.

"Yeah," it was barely above a whisper.

The Hyuuga could barely contain himself. He had just escaped three hours of detention. Three hours of Professor Gai criticizing _his pretty looks._ Three hours of Shikamaru's snoring. Three hours of Naruto and Kiba playing jokes on Gai and then pinning them on him. Three hours of Chouji pestering him for food and three hours of Ino trying for a date. He escaped.

Neji heaved a sigh of relief, it was too easy, he thought triumphantly, apparently so did this Amorphous character because his cell phone vibrated and the SMS read:

"_**Need to get out of detention? Well we're in luck,**_

_**That's only if there isn't a shortage…of Professors to fuck."**_

_** Signed: Amorphous**_

* * *

**A/N: This has been by far my quickest update yet with mere hours as an interval. I can't promise an update tomorrow it all depends on my mood. I'd like to thank my first three reviewers, you made my day :)**

**Review to keep me motivated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I know this story is relatively new but it fails…BIG time. Anyways I have exams now, so that should explain the delayed update. By the way Guilty Passion will be updated soon. I finally recovered my files :) Thanks for the previous reviews that helped me to muster up the willpower to continue this.**

When Sakura looked up into Neji's face it was suffused with colour and plainly agitated. The muscles in her chest cramped, pinched her lungs. "What's wrong?"

He scratched the back of his head in clear discomfiture. His handsome mouth was compressed into a bloodless line that would have fended off a lesser person.

"Maybe you should come inside," it was a tentative suggestion, but she opened the door wider, stepping aside so that he could enter.

He swore as the door closed softly behind them, tipping his face up to the ceiling. His shoes clicked against the tiles, sounding like a frantic heartbeat in front of her. He was clearly on tenterhooks. She wondered what could have caused him to be so nervous.

He stopped just outside her living room, finally turning to face her.

"What is it?"

But still he said nothing; she frowned biting the insides of her cheek.

"Fine," she walked across the small room, bumped him out of her way with a nude from her hip that had him hitting the wall and then bent down to retrieve her keys from where she had dropped them when the doorbell had startled her. "If you're not going to talk then I suggest that you leave."

The fact that she could actually _feel _his gaze on her butt while she did it only annoyed her. She would not pay any attention to the rush of heat she felt just being close to him again. She would certainly not acknowledge the jump and stutter of her heartbeat, and if certain other of her body parts were warm and tingling, she wasn't going to admit to that, either.

She gasped when a firm set of hands pinched her arms, caged her tight and pulled her to her feet. An equally firm pair of eyes imprisoned her, moon-like in the shadows. "What are you doing?"

The depth of anger in his voice was staggering, "I thought we agreed to put an end to this."

Unnerved by his dispassionate outlook, she trembled within his grasp, uneasy colour warming her cheeks, "Put an end to what?"

"Need to get out of detention? Well we're in luck, that's only if there isn't a shortage…of Professors to fuck…" he stared, his puzzled expression somewhat accusing.

She rubbed her temple in a vain attempt to stave off the headache the tortuous confusion threatened.

Neji released his breath in a slow hiss of frustration, "Do not play dumb with me, Amorphous." One had to be autistic to miss how venomously he responded.

Sakura blinked in astonishment, she was absolutely flustered, absolutely flabbergasted.

White eyes cold as ice, his fabulous bone structure hardened, "Let me see your phone," he demanded imperiously.

The speed with which he resorted to searching her phone shocked her. She tried to back away from him but his ruthlessness shook her rigid. "I think you're forgetting who's in command here," she didn't sound remotely convinced herself.

He closed a confident hand around her wrist to prevent her from retreating further, "Give me the damn phone."

"No," she said defiantly. "You don't believe or trust me."

"I believe you to be very distrustful," Neji breathed, pulling her to him.

She meant to resist, not imitate a wax dummy in his arms but the hot hard hunger of his sensual mouth and the erotic plunge of his tongue sent wanton excitement roaring through her in a relentless tidal wave.

She looked into his eyes and a tremor of pure want shook her which she tried to mask with a look that made her seem ready to hit him. However she did something far more unexpected. She threw her arms around his neck, pressed her hot body against his and caught his mouth in a deep, hard kiss. She was like ice on fire. She kissed the taste of his mouth, thrusting her tongue against his wildly as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Neji drew away, grasping for breath, but not stopping his voyage either, he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing his way frantically to the hollow of her throat, even biting lightly. She whimpered, grounded back and tilted her hips against him.

"You're one sly woman," he whispered hoarsely as he tugged her ponytail loose and ran his fingers through the thick pink hair spreading across her shoulders. His tongue found her soft earlobe, and then ventured lower, down the long line of her neck and later to the front of her shirt. His lips scraped the vulnerable skin just above the seam. She trembled.

Before she knew it a curious hand was finding its way down her backside. He grabbed a handful of it, along with her cell phone from her back pockets.

Embarrassment claimed her. She feigned surprise and experienced a sharp, unexpected jolt off self-reproach. A guilt induced heated flush swept up her back all the way to her scalp, and she wished she could hide her face to prevent him from seeing the truth─that she had thoroughly every too short second of his manhandling.

The sound of her growl made him crush her lips below his once more. "Let's see what you've been up to," he eased her away flipping her mobile device open with a smirk.

"You are passing your place!" she told him with icy contempt and annoyance. "Hand me my phone and get out!" She made a grab at it but when it buzzed her fingers fumbled and Neji caught it.

The silence that followed seemed to thunder in her sensitive ears.

Neji's lean, strong and rigidly controlled face stared back and forth between Sakura and the gadget. He was obviously in deep thought and she could tell that whatever it was he was pondering on wasn't in the least bit pleasant.

Black lashes semi-screened her gaze. "What is it?"

His eyes narrowed at the phone, his mouth grimly set, his jaw tight, but not flexing with anger. He merely appeared tense and the reason was confirmed later when he squirmed and handed her the phone like it had some sort of virus. "It's Sasuke."

Sakura released the breath she had been holding. Her eyes scanned the message printed across the screen simultaneously misting with tears. She pressed her lips together and cleared her throat. "You had better leave, Sasuke is coming over."

Several minutes passed until the only sounds that could be heard were Sakura's pouncing about the room allegedly rearranging whatever she thought needed it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, his voice filled with quiet concern that matched the look in his eyes.

She barely managed to push her words past the lump that formed in her throat, "There wasn't exactly closure," her eyes wandered about the room refusing to focus on him.

Neji grimaced, "Wasn't being dumped closure enough?"

"How dare you!" To her mortification, a hot tear trickled down her cheek leaving a silvery wet track. She looked away, but Neji saw it because he touched his fingers to her lips to stop the cursing he knew would come.

"What I meant was..." he took corrective action, "Wasn't what happened between us closure enough?" His fingers slid away and he regarded her through very serious eyes.

There was an unexpected huff of humorless laughter, "I was vulnerable."

Slightly taken aback his voice rose, "And I took advantage of you?"

"I didn't say that."

What looked like confusion passed over his features, he stood there regarding her as if she were a puzzle he was trying to solve.

She shifted her weight awkwardly to one foot, "You have to leave but something has to be done about Amorphous," she all but hauled him out of her apartment. The urgency with which she spoke indicated her anxiety over Sasuke's becoming visit.

He continued to stare at her with a blank expression.

"More than likely Amorphous is a female," she bit the nail of her index finger in concentration.

His eyes widen only a fraction but his voice gave way to his stupefied state. "I think you may be right."

"About what?"

He grasped her shoulders, spinning her around to look at a window in the corner where a pale arm was just finishing up scribbling a note in what appeared to be a bright pink lipstick on the glass.

"_**You could blame it on him, or even hormones gone wild,**_

_**But at the end of the day you're still a nasty little pedophile."**_

_** Signed: Amorphous**_

* * *

**A/N: I just whipped this up, thought you deserved an update. The plot should kick into gear in the next chapter. But they will still be short. I don't know if or when my next update will be. It is you who determines that, I'm not big on confidence. It's a quality that I have in meagre quantity. English is not my first language so pardon any grammatical error. Thanks for reading.**

**Review to keep me motivated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Can somebody please tell me why the fuck I'm still updating this shit when I should be studying and this isn't generating much reviews?**

"Oh my God," Sakura stumbled, numb with shock. "This is getting out of hand."

"We should call the police," Neji suggested contemporaneously taking out his cell phone but never once taking his eyes off the written text on the window pane.

Reeling, Sakura realized she wasn't dealing with anyone ordinary. Whilst there was no underlying threat, she was struggling to overcome the shock of Amorphous's boldness. Swiping her tongue over her dry lips she spun around and snatched the phone from his hands "You can't do that!"

Cool and unruffled Neji stared questionably at her. But his mind was racing in frantic circles. "So you're not Amorphous after all?"

"No shit," she frowned, planting her arms on her hips defensively. "I'm beginning to think you have something to do with this."

"That is preposterous!" he exclaimed.

"Is it?" she asked hotly. "In case you haven't noticed aside from Amorphous you're the only one keen on making me relive the other night, Neji." His name rolled off her tongue so bitterly he could almost taste it.

Clenching his jaws, he paced to the window. The heavy drapes were opened, the gauzy curtain fluttering in the damp breeze. The pink text was bright, bold and hardly unnoticeable even from yards away. "I still think we should inform some sort of authority figure," he said looking down the flight of fire emergency staircases to see if perhaps the culprit had stuck around.

"Get away from there!" she instructed.

He barely registered the chill blowing in as his mind ran with the possibilities. "We could get a graphologist to find the person who wrote this."

"Without suspects that narrows it down to just about anyone who has it out for either one of us," she waved off the notion. "And in case you haven't noticed, that list wouldn't be exactly short."

Frowning Neji turned away from the window and marshaled his thoughts, "What about dactlyloscopy?"

She shook her head, "Finger print testing warrants some federal intervention, I can't afford that. And just look at the damn message, what good would it do to bring the law into this do? And while I'm at it let me enlighten you to a fact you elites often disregard, justice for the poor isn't necessarily the same as justice for the affluent."

"We don't have to mention anything about us," he pressed.

"What's to stop Amorphous from tipping off the cops and how long do you think it'll take for the investigation to shift from Amorphous and unto me?"

"Not that I'm saying it will but if it ever came up I would tell them that I did it off my own free will and it was a onetime thing."

If it wasn't for the severity of the issue she would have actually had a good laugh. "The law is in service to the rich, regardless of what you say, your family would bury me before they made any one of theirs out to be uncultured and immoral."

He scratched the back of his head. She made a very good point. A mere civil servant such as herself stood no chance against the powerful and influential Hyuuga name. His family would go to the extreme to paint her as a sexual predator and him the innocent victim. All for what? Pinning a face to this malevolent Amorphous character…It wasn't worth it.

"We have to do something, you're not safe here."

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped.

He flinched.

Taking a composing breath she muttered. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl. Now go," she pointed in the direction of the door. Anger making her pink hair look slightly red.

His eyes lowered, a faint red tinge colouring his cheeks. His feet complied but then hesitated just a few inches out of her reach. He lifted a hand, aching to curve it over her cheeks. His hovering hand had started to drop when she resolved the matter by simply leaning forward.

"I'm going to be fine…" she said as if it was any consolation.

He hooked a brow. The warm skin of her cheek connected with his palm. Their breaths mingled. He lifted his gaze, felt his pulse stutter.

Sakura's body reacted to the unspoken invitation even as her mind shouted at her to break the contact and back away. The problem was that her instincts worked against her intellect whenever he was around. It every bit as strange as it was pathetic. He was a mere boy and yet at it same time…just the man she needed.

On her toes she covered his lips with hers. She kept the contact light, the kiss gentle. Her hunger broke into her with unexpected ferocity. She came within a breath of taking things a little bit further, but her guilt was mounting for taking advantage of his feelings along with the odd indefinable emotion that jolted through her when he pressed his lips against her puckered flesh. Her entire body protested when he broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Sasuke's going to be here any minute now, I should leave and you should really consider cleaning that window."

She had to clench her fist to keep from reaching for him again. "I know," she laughed, still battling the ridiculous urge to drag him against her and take another taste of those warm lips. She didn't breathe until he made it down the hall and through the door.

As if on cue, her cell phone buzzed from where she had tossed it in the sofa.

"_**Keep your bitch on a leash, cops will lead to your demise,**_

_**Don't go spreading fibs, the way you're accustomed to spreading your thighs."**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

The door bell rang and instantly her head shot up, eyes frantically searching the room. Confirming that not a thing was out of place, she wiped her hands in her dress and made it for the door. Trying to clear her expression of any sign of the internal uproar she was undergoing, she reached for the knob.

"Sasuke!" she said with a smile, unconsciously holding her phone behind her.

He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and stepped inside eyeing her suspiciously. "Why have you got that look on your face?"

Hurriedly closing the door she swept past him remembering the message on the glass. "What look?" she laughed nervously while physically trying to steer him away from the living room. This he took as an invitation to pull her up against him and squeeze her behind.

"That look that tells me you're up to something," he said toiling a strand of her around his finger.

Taking advantage of the situation she threw her arms around his neck and grinned, "Maybe I am…"

Clearing his throat he set her aside and began to look around. "Have you seen my jacket, I could have sworn I left it here the other day."

It felt like a slap to the face. "You can look for the jacket later," she tried to make a grab at him. Searching was the last thing she wanted him to be doing…well that…and herself, if you get the drift. But she had to distract him somehow right?

That note could break their relationship beyond repair. And while deep down she wished they existed in a world where pursuing Neji wasn't illegal, she was hell-bent on keeping Sasuke in her clutches because he was her everything.

"What has gotten you so hasty?" he smirked, crushing his lips unto hers for a quarter of a second then disposing of her to venture into the living room.

She growled low in her throat and followed behind him. "Please don't go in there."

He stopped and turned, his eyes tangled with hers and she looked away nervously. "Why not?" he asked waking towards her.

Sakura felt the words dry up in her throat with each step closer to her that he took.

"You're acting strange," Sakura flushed. His voice was low, sexy and coaxing, and there was a lazy, speculative look in his eyes that made her feel hot and self-conscious.

She trembled, "There was a break-in…" she began. It wasn't technically a lie but it was vaguely the truth. She had to find some way to explain the message on the glass right? And what better way to do it than lie. How exactly does one break the news to her lover that he was competing with a high school boy for that empty space in her bed?

His expression went grave.

"They didn't steal anything but they left a rather disturbing message on the window pane, even though I know it probably wasn't for me, I still didn't want you to see it."

His face grew in shadow, but there was no mistaking the angry tension of his stance. His dark eyes flared her like a whip, "Someone broke in? That's all the more reason for me to look around." Sakura felt the blood rush to her face and she stared helplessly at him. But her face fell when he added, "They could have taken my jacket."

There was no stopping him this time.

Her cell phone vibrated causing Sakura to knit her brow at the sender. "Sasuke wait!"

She met his accusing glare head on when she entered the living room a couple seconds behind. "What sorts of games are you playing?"

Her lips parted wordlessly. Everything was just as she had left it…this morning. The message vanished.

"If someone broke into your apartment just so they could tidy it, then I think it's high time you consider hiring a maid," he commented with a just a tinge of sarcasm.

It was then that she read the new SMS.

"_**Liar, liar, panties on fire,**_

_**Two guys in one night, you sure don't tire."**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

OoOoOoOo

Hiashi pushed his chair back from his desk abruptly, stood and strode across his study window. The spectacular view across the mountains usually soothed him, made him thankful for a peaceful afternoon. But this afternoon didn't seem to be having its usual calming effect.

He turned and stalked to the other window, looked out over the bay. The water glittered turquoise and the sky was fine which was much more than what could be said about his mood. His hand tightened around Neji's report card.

The problem wasn't that he flunked Home Economics; in their household high emphasis was not placed on excelling in subjects that undermines masculinity by teaching young boys how to sew, cook and make home remedies. Nah! That shit was for pussies. But the comment left by Mrs. Amorphous─_a rather strange name he thought to himself_─left the older man a bit bemused.

"_**Don't be too hard on him; Home Economics can be quite a dread,**_

_**But if you really want to see an "A"…he has better luck doing the teacher instead."**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

* * *

**A/N: Another world record update, four chapters and I haven't even made it to 20 reviews :( fuck this shit, and to think I was actually feeling it.**


End file.
